


Force(d) Connections

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Rey and Kylo are connected through the force, as everyone is, but they are force bonded.(Not sure how much I will write for this. Possible this will be one-shots, and may include pieces for other characters. If for others the chap title will be labeled as such. ALSO BTW there may be possible spoilers for TLJ within.)(Please let me know what you think! Comments are appreciated!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t exactly know what prompted me to write this, I just had a little bit of this little speech I wrote out for Rey tumbling through my head. I like the idea of them coming to the revelation that they are balanced the way they are and that it’s a good thing, it’s how it should be. Either way, I hope you like it!

            The sound of the wind rustling the grass and leaves was cut sharply by a deafening silence that she had come to recognize as part of their meeting through their force bond. It was like a signal to her, giving her a moment’s notice that she’d be seeing him.

            Closing her eyes, she took a breath, feeling the churning of emotion in her stomach as she waited, allowing him to come to her. She felt his presence wash over her, and she knew that when she opened her eyes and turned around she would find him.

            “Rey.” His deep voice met her ears and she could feel the hurt still lingering from her rejection that day aboard Snoke’s ship. She hadn’t wanted to reject his offer, she had even found herself wanting to accept it. They wanted the same thing under it all, but they were taking different paths, ones that did not yet cross. He was on a path she could not follow, and it pained her to think she couldn’t be by his side right now.

            “Ben.” She breathed, wishing she could sooth the pain in him, but also knowing she was the cause. Slowly she turned, opening her eyes as she did so, finally allowing herself to look up on him. “Ben.” Her voice came out almost choked as she addressed him again.

            Now she knew more. It had taken her a few months to come to a revelation. She had meditated on that day, on her own feelings and the turmoil she felt, and even on Luke’s teachings.

            “You are not alone.” She found herself speaking, refraining from reaching out to him yet. “We don’t have to be enemies, Ben.” Stepping closer she continued to speak, her eyes not straying from him “We are two halves of the same coin, we are as the yin and yang are supposed to be.” Rey projects the image of the black and white image from the floor of the temple, so he can see it. “You are not all dark, and I am not all light. There is light in you the same as there is dark in me.”

            Her hand began to shake slightly as she reached it out now, lifted up palm towards him, still slowly moving closer. “I felt it that day, when I came to you on Snoke’s ship. When you touched my hand everything came into focus, whatever was coming I knew I’d gladly face it with you by my side. I’d never felt such a connection to anything, to anyone.” She is an arm’s length away from him now, “When we fought together it was if we were one, we breathed together, we moved together, we were in sync.” Briefly her eyes left his as she contemplates what she was saying once more with the slightest shake of her head, “We were…” Her hazel eyes met his brown ones as she breathes the last word, “balanced.”

            He had listened to her speak quietly, eyes boring into her very soul as he had refrained from speaking. His expression was soft and there was an understanding in his eyes that made her heart pound. He moved closer, bridging the gap between them as he lifted his own hand, their palms were almost touching as their breath mixed.

            “I feel it too.” Came his reply. He leaned his head down closer before he continued to raise his palm, past her lifted hand and her heart jumped into her throat as his fingers ghosted her cheek. She froze, holding her breath as his hand fully cupped her cheek. Leaning into his touch her hand automatically moved towards his face, hesitating when her hand was centimeters from him, before settling softly on his cheek. “I feel it too.” He repeated, and it seemed they both didn’t know what to say next. Instead of words she opened herself, giving him the opportunity to probe her mind, her memories, her own force signature. Rey was pleasantly surprised when he did the same, allowing her into his innermost thoughts and emotions.

            And so they stood there, hand on each other’s cheek, as they took in the feeling of each other through the force, until their connection slowly faded.


	2. Seeking Answers From Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before that hand-touch scene in TLJ.

            “You weren’t even trying to resist.” His nostrils had flared, his eyes wide.

            “I’ve only seen that kind of raw power once before. It didn’t scare me enough then, it does now.” Luke’s words had felt like a knife to the gut, painful and angering.

            She stayed up on that rock longer than she would care to admit, just reeling in her emotions as she tried to meditate, feeling the force around her. Part of her was angry, she had not known what that dark hole was, had not known that she should fight the unrelenting pull of it.  The other part of her could see sense in his fear, his unwillingness to work with her, especially now.

            Time had passed, and she finally made her decision. She wanted to find out just what was pulling her down, down into the cold darkness. Perhaps she would find one of the answers she was seeking.

            Staring down into the pitch black, Rey swore she could feel the cold seeping out of it, the vines hard and jagged beneath her hands and knees. Suddenly, and with great force, she was pulled into the pit. She let out a cry of surprise before she crashed into the water she hadn’t been expecting.

            It was an odd experience, looking into her reflection and being looped. When she found herself at the end she finally asked the question she had been asking herself for years. “Who are my parents?” A shadow approached, and for a second she though perhaps it was Ben, coming to answer her question through their force connection, but then the glass in front of her cleared and she was met with her own confused reflection.

            With no answers she trudged out of the cavern, sopping wet and a miserable feeling in her gut. When she arrived at the surface she was met with pouring rain, though she wasn’t surprised. At least the rainy weather matched how she was feeling, the confused and let down feeling of not knowing.

            As she got to the door to the hut she was staying in she felt the absolute silence that prefaced being connected to Kylo Ren. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, and she didn’t mind.

            “What’s wrong?” The first words that met her ears made her heart clench as she realized how well he could read her, understand her.

            She opened her mouth, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as the rain slid down her face, but no sound came out. “Rey?” his voice was soft, and she found herself wanting to tell him everything. Heart pounding, she slipped into the hut, knowing that although he could not see her location he would still follow.


	3. Wandering Search (Storm-Pilot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, possible small spoilers for TLJ in this chapter if you haven’t seen it…  
> aLSO StormPilot. My sis totally ships them, I see the possibility and I see why. So, really, main reason I'm writing this for her to read after she finally sees TLJ. I hope you guys like it too though.  
> Kind of what Finn could be thinking and stuff when he woke up and finally found Poe.

            When Finn woke up he was confused and disoriented, but his first clear thought was that he had to find Poe. Poe, he had to find Poe, the thought repeated in his mind as he pushed himself up off the bed and promptly fell onto the floor.

            He wandered aimlessly, his only goal to find Poe Dameron. The medical liquid suit thing was dripping everywhere, but he paid it no mind. The liquid left a trail behind him as he stumbled along, everything looking the same and unfamiliar to him, he felt like he was going in circles. The loudness of people moving about, and the sounds of droids and x-wings filled his ears in a low hum, all blending together. _Poe_ , his thoughts screamed, _where is Poe? I need to find Poe._

            A shrill beeping that he dimly recognized to be BB8 cut through the mass of sound and suddenly Poe was running towards him, in front of him. Finn had reached out instinctively, holding onto him, and let out a breath of relief when he found it was real. Poe really was in front of him, this wasn’t some kind of illusion or hallucination.

            “Poe. Poe.” He croaked out, blinking blearily at him.

            “Finn?” the pilot smiled, his hands-on Finn’s shoulders. “You’re awake!” the genuine happiness in Poe’s voice lifted Finn’s heart and slowly he felt the world begin to come into focus more. The dark-haired man looked down once more, raised an eyebrow, “let’s get you dressed.” He looked back up, into Finn’s eyes, and he slowly realized that he wasn’t wearing proper clothes. He was still in that fluid suit from the med-bay. Nodding he held onto Poe, his subconscious worrying that he would disappear, as he was pulled along with BB8 trilling and beeping as he rolled around them.

            Dimly he realized they were in Poe’s personal room, as he accepted his clothes once more. Poe stepped out with BB8, to send a message to Leia and allow Finn some privacy to dress he supposed. Slowly he dressed, pleasantly surprised to find that everything he was given fit him well. The torn, dripping suit was left in a pile on the ground.

            He smiled, a small breath of a laugh escaping him as he held up the jacket Poe gave him. It was just as he remembered it, and Poe chose that moment to come back in, just as Finn was slipping it on. Poe smiled at him, a wide grin as he came up, gripping the jacket and tugging it closer around Finn’s body. “Looks better on you.” He explained, Finn felt like he was melting from the look in Poe’s eyes and the smile on his lips. “I don’t know.” he raised an eyebrow and teasingly responded “I always thought it looked better on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if I'm any good at flirting, but that last few sentences were supposed to be. Key words there, supposed to be.


	4. At War with My Heart (Finn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose kissed Finn. How does Finn feel about this?

            Rose had kissed him. Had actually kissed him.

            That was definitely _not_ what he was expecting her to do.

            That’s not to say it wasn’t a good surprise, because it was. But now that he had time to think, to process after getting her to safety, getting her the medical help she needed, he felt confused, conflicted.

            He liked Rose, he really did.

            But…

            There was someone else he liked too. How could he feel this way for two very different people?

            Okay, he amended, they weren’t _that_ different. They were headstrong, willing to do what was necessary in the fight for what they believed in, they both saved him more than once, even knowing who he was.

            Rose was small, but she was scarily fierce and didn’t hesitate to take him down when he was going to try to get to Rey. That wasn’t his best moment, he’d admit. Rey was strong, she would be safe regardless, he was just worried for the safety of his first friend, the second person to show him kindness. Rose was pretty, she had straight jet-black hair, her bangs just above her bright eyes. In the short time he had known her, she was fiery and didn’t take crap from anyone. She made hard choices and family was the most important thing to her. His heart broke for her, she had just lost her sister and that was tearing her apart. Yes, he decided, he definitely liked Rose.

            Poe was tall and thin, his short dark hair slightly curled. To Finn, Poe was usually a pretty open book, his emotions displayed in his stormy eyes. He tended to clench his jaw when he was angry or upset about something, and Finn definitely preferred it when he smiled widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He was loyal to those he cared about, to the Resistance, to General Organa most of all, and it had surprised him at first, but Poe was loyal to Finn as well. His bond with BB8 was impressive, his droid was one of the most important things in his life. When they met he had been nothing but kind, had even refused to call him by a number, FN-2187, had given him his new name. Poe made him feel human, even as he left everything he knew behind and was thrown helplessly into the unknown, to Jakku. Finn had thought he lost Poe in that crash, and was surprised by how devastated he felt when he had only known the man for minutes really. It was the biggest relief to come face to face with Poe at the Resistance base, BB8 in tow. Yes, right from the start he had always liked Poe.

            How did he choose? Did he have to choose? His thoughts tumbled around in his head as he watched Rose rest. True, he hadn’t known either for very long, but he already felt a strong connection to both of them. With a sigh he rested his head in his hands for a moment, running a hand along his face wearily before his eyes traveled to find Poe, watching from a window with General Organa. His heart was heavy as he thought about what he would do if he had to make a choice. If it came down to it, could he make a decision? Poe or Rose? His heart clenched at the thought.

            Poe looked back and met his eyes, a steady smile formed on his lips and Finn found himself smiling back. Later, he decided. He didn’t need to make a decision yet, he could deal with this turmoil after they got to a new base safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS don't hate me.  
> I know not everyone likes Finn X Rose, but I can kinda see opportunity between Poe X Finn X Rose.  
> It's clear to me that Finn feels something for Poe, but I feel like he might also feel something for Rose too.


	5. New Supreme Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should Rey have accepted Kylo/Ben’s offer? Should she have taken his hand? Maybe? IDK.

            “Let old things die.” He told her, a sure steadiness in his gaze. “Rey. I want you to join me. We can rule the together, bring a new first order to the galaxy.” His words echoed, and her heart pounded uncontrollably in her chest, from adrenaline or emotion she didn’t know.

            “Ben.” Her voice cracked, “Don’t do this.” Tears had begun to blur her vision, trailing down her cheek.

            “You’re still holding on!” He shouted back in an angry hissing snarl now, “Let it go. You need to let it die so that you can become what you were meant to be.” He was an arm’s length away from her, “Rey, join me.” His face and voice softened as he held up his gloved hand, “Please.” He pleaded, his eyes boring into hers. “Please.”

            It felt like her heart had jumped into her throat, she couldn’t speak. She wanted to badly to be by his side, and she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders lift as she made her decision. She only hoped it would be the right one.

            Her hand lifted slowly, rising in the space besides her, reaching out. She bit her lip as she put her hand in his, before letting out a small, shaky, breathless laugh of relief when Ben’s lips lifted into a smile. She smiled back at him, her hand resting in his as he gently gripped it. Wanting more contact, she tugged gently on his hand to urge him closer before pulling her hand out of his. She only saw the confusion on his face for a moment before she had tucked herself into his side, holding him tight with her arms, her face in the crook of his neck. He was frozen stiff for a few moments before he began to relax, and ever so slowly it seemed, he wrapped his arms around her.

            Strong light, strong dark. Balance. Just as Master Skywalker had said. And it felt right.

            It felt right to be by Ben’s side. Instinctively she knew, he belonged at her side just as she belonged at his. In his embrace, she felt whole. The force between them was balanced, as it was meant to be.


	6. What Do I Feel? (Finn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose kissed Finn. How does Finn feel about this?  
> Sort of an alternate chapter to chapter 4: “At War with My Heart (Finn)” , what if he reacted differently? This was Finn’s first explicit experience with romantic affection, so he may be confused on how he feels. Does he like Rose the same way she likes him? Or does he feel differently? Like friends? Does it make him understand his own feelings better, or make him realize how he actually feels for those he cares about?

            Rose had kissed him. Had actually kissed him.

            That was definitely _not_ what he was expecting her to do.

            That’s not to say it wasn’t a good surprise, it wasn’t a bad one either. But now that he had time to think, to process after getting her to safety, getting her the medical help she needed and they were safe on the Falcon, he felt confused, conflicted.

            Did he like Rose the way she clearly liked him? She had kissed him after she said that they should fight to save what they love, that had to mean she loved him as more than a friend. They had been through much in trying to find the codebreaker and save the Resistance. In the end, they accomplished nothing more than a better understanding of each other and the world.

            Gently he draped a blanket over her as she rested, watching her breathe softly.

He liked Rose, he really did.

            But…

            There was someone else he liked more.

            His eyes roamed around the Falcon and found them. Two of the people he cared most about, his best friend Rey and his… Poe. He wasn’t quite sure how to define their relationship, they were friends sure, but it wasn’t like his friendship with Rey. He was certain now that it wasn’t just friendship he felt for the pilot, Poe Dameron. They had only known each other a short time, yet there was something else, perhaps he cared for Poe as more than a friend.

            He nodded as he rolled that thought around in his head. Yeah, perhaps that was what this feeling was.

There was so much to like about the expert pilot, that was for sure. Poe was tall and thin, his short dark hair slightly curled. To Finn, Poe was usually a pretty open book, his emotions displayed in his stormy eyes. He tended to clench his jaw when he was angry or upset about something, and Finn definitely preferred it when he smiled widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling especially so as he laughed. He was loyal to those he cared about, to the Resistance, to General Organa most of all, and it had surprised him at first, but Poe was loyal to Finn as well. His bond with BB8 was impressive, his droid was one of the most important things in his life. When they met he had been nothing but kind, had even refused to call him by a number, FN-2187, had given him his new name. Poe made him feel human, even as he left everything he knew behind and was thrown helplessly into the unknown, to Jakku. Finn had thought he lost Poe in that crash, and was surprised by how devastated he felt when he had only known the man for minutes really. It was the biggest relief to come face to face with Poe at the Resistance base, BB8 in tow. Yes, right from the start he had always liked Poe.

            Rose stirred, and his eyes were drawn away from Poe down to his new friend. Reaching over he adjusted the blanket back up over her shoulders before settling back into his spot. When he looked back over his eyes connected with Poe’s and the curly haired pilot’s lips turned up in an infectious smile. Yes, there was just something special about Poe, Finn decided.


	7. A Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren/Ben Solo and Rey recognize that there is balance when they are together.

            Light and dark came together in the faintest of touches, their fingertips brushing as they reached for one another, craving something tangible, some physical touch between the two. She had reached first, had finally made the first move not in anger, but in peace. He had waited patiently, giving her some semblance of control in their uncontrollable bond; speaking softly and moving slowly, approaching her as one would a frightened or startled creature, giving her the freedom of choice to decide how their interactions would go.

            Coming together, they shared the same vision.

            Nothing clear, nothing all too certain. The only thing they knew, is that they would fight side by side, would stand together. She knew he would not bow to Snoke, he would turn away from his abusive master and be with her. He knew what she had hidden from herself, her family wasn’t coming back to her, but she would have a new one, with him.

* * *

 

            He shouldn’t _want_ this, shouldn’t _crave_ this.

            But he does.

            Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, whoever he was now, all he craved was Rey and her light, her gentle touch, and her stubborn soul. He wants her, _craves_ her, and it consumes him.

            The First Order, being the new Supreme Leader, it all means nothing to him if she is not by his side. He yearns to make her see what he sees, the Galaxy in need of order that only they can provide together, a balance. Her light and his dark working as one to maintain peace and order, give stability between the planets and the people who live there.

* * *

 

            She should _hate_ him, should _despise_ him.

            But she doesn’t.

            She sees the light in him, the pain, the regret. Killing Han Solo, killing his father, it tore him to pieces and it is his most painful act, his biggest regret. His light matched her dark, they were yin and yang, not opposites.

            The Resistance, the first true home she’d known beyond the desert sands and fallen AT-AT of Jakku. She loved them fiercely, protectively. That same love was not limited to them, and it burned brighter for Ben Solo. She had seen the balance of the force, had recognized it. When they were together, they were the balance. They could right the galaxy, bring it peace. But they could only truly do it together, as one.


	8. To be Wanted, to be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve never seen you this… torn up.”  
>  “You need to stop this. You’re hurting yourself.”  
> “You think you’re not worth it.”  
> “Take my hand. That’s it, see? You’re okay now. I won’t let you go.”  
> “All this time, I thought you hated me.”  
> “I can’t stop thinking about you… I can’t.”  
> “I love you and I can’t stand it.”
> 
>  
> 
> Force-bond session between Rey and Kylo.

            Pain rippled through the new Supreme Leader’s chest as he fought the tears that were already falling down his cheeks. Bowing his head he settled his face in his hands, his fingers brushing through his long dark hair.

            Snoke was right. Killing Han Solo had broken him further, had only served to worsen the war inside of him.

            And now Rey, the force-sensitive scavenger girl, had refused his offer, his plea. He wanted to give her everything she so desired, the family and a place to belong that she envisioned. He wanted to rule the galaxy with her by his side, brining a new First Order to the galaxy together.  

            She had refused him, had rejected him.

            He finally understood this constant, unwavering feeling he had towards her. The compassion that Snoke had implied? It was love. He loved this girl from Jakku, this nobody scavenger. She was nobody, but not to him. She was _everything_ to him.

            The soft, sharp intake of breath caught his attention as the force brought them together. “I’ve never,” she paused, “I’ve never seen you this…this torn up.” Forcing himself to look up he didn’t even bother trying to hide the pain and tears from her, she would see it eventually. Her big eyes stared into his own, like they were combing through his every thought. She wasn’t, she was untrained, and he would feel it even if she was trained. “You need to stop this.” She told him with sad eyes, “You’re hurting yourself.” Her voice cracked, and he saw the pain bubbling up inside of her too. He wasn’t the only one hurting and part of him felt glad that she was in pain just like he was, she had refused him, she had shredded his heart when he offered her the whole galaxy. Looking down, avoiding her piercing teary-eyed gaze, he saw the scratches, marks, and bruises on his skin; the tears, rips, and burns in his clothes. In his pain, his anger, he lashed out at anything and everything, often injuring himself in the process.

            In his pain, he let more walls down just so she could see the destruction she had caused, had wrecked upon him. Everybody left him, and she wasn’t the exception. He never truly got anything he wanted. When he was a child he wanted the unconditional love and attention of his parents, but the Resistance was his mother’s first responsibility and when he showed signs of being force sensitive they sent him off with his uncle Luke. When he was older he still wanted that love, but he also wanted approval from his parents and his teacher, his Uncle Luke. As Snoke’s apprentice he wanted to rise to the level of his grandfather, Darth Vader, to be exactly what his new teacher saw for him, the potential to excel and to earn the approval of the Supreme Leader. Then he met the light that was Rey, and he wanted _her_ , he coveted her. And she too pushed him away.

            “You think you’re not worth it.” Her voice was low and thick as she swallowed.

            “I’m a monster.” He replied dejectedly. “You’ve said so yourself.”

            “Perhaps.” She sucked in a shaky breath, “But anybody capable of love,” His eyes shot up to hers, “Is capable of being saved.” She had not just seen the turmoil he had presented to her, but also the emotions he had tried to squash.

            Reaching forward she seemed to plead with him, “Take my hand.” Her voice quivered, and he swallowed thickly, unable to refuse. Slowly he raised his hand and their fingers wound together gently. A single tear rolled down the already made tracks of tears on her cheeks. “That’s it.” She came closer, “See?” A peace overcame him, edging away his pain. “You’re okay now.” Standing inches away from him she promised, “I’ve got you, you’re not alone and I won’t let you go.”

            Another feeling edged in and he realized it wasn’t coming from him, but from her. “All this time, I thought you hated me.” He choked out as her emotions washed over him. “You should hate me.”

            “I Just,” she paused, “I can’t stop thinking about you Ben…” she shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulder, “I can’t.” she admitted aloud, her voice sounding small. “Ben, I can’t stop thinking about you because I-I love you. I love you and I can’t stand it.” His grip on her hand tightened as a flare of hurt spasmed through him. “You’re right, I should hate you, but I don’t. You should hate me too, but you don’t. I’m not supposed to feel this way, we’re not supposed to feel this way.” She looked down, accepting not just his hold on her hand, but his hold on her. “I don’t understand it, but I don’t want it to stop.”

            Her hand softly caressed his cheek, and he leaned into her touch, her thumb wiping away his tears. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sensations, her physical touch and her emotions through the force. With a sigh he pulled her other hand, still entwined with his own larger one, up to his lips and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

            They stayed that way until the connection broke, still feeling the fading touch of the other even after it was over. “I’m coming Ben, I’m coming.” He could hear her even across the whole galaxy. “I’m coming.”


End file.
